1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to switching power supplies, and particularly to a switching power supply of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as notebook computers, cellular phones, cordless telephones, mobile data terminals, etc. are now very popular. The operative or rated voltages for most of these electronic devices are direct current (DC) voltage. Switching power supplies may be used to convert AC voltages of the commercial power supply or DC voltages from DC power supplies into corresponding DC operative voltages for the electronic devices.
Typically, a switching power supply includes a switching unit and a control chip for controlling open/close states of the switch unit to further determine when the switching power supply should output an output voltage. The switching power supply may further include a detecting unit for detecting a value of a current flowing through the switch unit and sending the value to a detecting pin of the control chip. When the control chip determines that the value of the current exceeds a predetermined value, the switching unit is turned off, and the switching power supply stops outputting the output voltage.
However, the detecting pin is next to a ground pin of the control chip, and when the control chip soldered to a circuit board, the detecting pin may be shorted to ground via the ground pin. Thus, the detecting pin of the control chip may be short circuited to ground sometimes, and the control chip may not be able to detect current surges. As a result, the control chip may be damaged by a large current surge.
Therefore, an improved switching power supply and an electronic device integrating the switching power supply are needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.